The present invention relates to a snow sport vehicle.
Objects of the invention are to provide a snow sport vehicle of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a great number of different kinds of thrills and excitement in use, which thrills and excitement are similar to those experienced by tobogganists, skiers, ski jumpers, snowmobilers, and the like.